


Smartie Pants

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, For Science!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's Christmas Eve experiments with candy are driving John around the bend. That is, until they aren't.</p><p>Written for gahicantthinkofaurl for the 2013 Sherlock Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smartie Pants

It takes a while for John to register that there are small objects flying out of the kitchen. It’s Christmas Eve, he’s got a lovely glass of wine and a good book, and after all, he does live with Sherlock Holmes. However, no matter how inured to strange phenomena he’s become, it is very hard to ignore things bouncing off his chair when he's trying to read.

“Sherlock!” 

Another unidentifiable item comes whizzing into the living room. John dodges. Craning his neck, he can see that Sherlock has a handful of brightly coloured pellets in his hand and is flinging them towards the Christmas tree.

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock flings another one. It hits John on the ear and bounces into his lap. It’s a small powdery-looking disk.

“Sherlock, what the hell is this? Can you stop doing that? You’re going to put my eye out, knock the tree over, or both!”

Sherlock marches over to John.

“Did it hit you?”

“Yes. It hit my ear, it smarted, you mad git. What is it, candy?”

“Show me.”

John points to his ear, a little exasperated. Sherlock, of course, is only interested in taking in information, not sharing it. 

Then Sherlock bends over to have a closer look at his ear. John freezes; Sherlock is very close, and he smells like tea and cologne and Sherlock. 

“It didn’t leave a mark.”

“So glad to hear it. What is it?”

“Smarties, John!”

“Oh. But these aren’t Smarties.” Someday, John thinks, he is going to go completely cuckoo bananas, what with the not listening and the experiments and the totally inappropriate boundaries around personal space. Maybe that’ll be his New Year’s resolution: go bananas and watch Sherlock’s reaction. 

Another small item, presumably another candy, hits John right between the eyes. He catches it this time; it’s different from the previous one, shinier, rounder, heavier. Ah. This is a Smartie.

“SHERLOCK! So help me. I will do unheard-of things to your sock index unless you tell me what is going on.”

“Smarties, John. American Smarties and British Smarties are not the same. A man’s alibi depends on it. Did that one leave a mark?” Sherlock’s right back in his face now. It’s worse than before, because now his mouth is at John’s eye level. John can see those beautiful lips, those collarbones. This man should be illegal, or at least locked up, instead of being allowed to roam free through London and 221b, driving John to the edge of madness every day.

Sherlock reaches up and touches the mark on John’s forehead with his thumb. John jumps, then gets a grip. 

“Sherlock, first, my personal space.”

“Personal space is boring.”

“Only when it’s not yours. Second, it is Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve. Could you not leave the experiments alone and do something quiet?”

“Oh, I’m finished. I have my answer.”

“Interesting, is it?”

“Not so bad.” Sherlock pops the Smartie into his mouth. John has to shut his eyes. He’s still much too close for comfort. “The man is lying; he may still be innocent, but I doubt it.”

“Foiled by confectionary?” John knows his voice is shaky.

“Something like that.”

“Okay.” John steps back. “About that nice, quiet, Christmas Eve activity…” He wonders if Sherlock will sit still during White Christmas or whether they’ll have to break out the James Bond. 

“Oh, I have plans.”

“Plans? Who with?”

“With whom, you mean.”

“With whom, Sherlock, do you have plans?” 

“With you.” Sherlock steps forward one more time, and before John can think of anything to do or say, Sherlock kisses him. His mouth is warm and sweet; the tang of the American candy lingers on his lips and tongue. 

Perhaps, John thinks, as he’s swept into that kiss, he’ll have to think of a new resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> American Smarties are basically coloured sugar pellets. British Smarties are chocolate drops with a candy shell.


End file.
